


Mudbloods and Bottles

by Linny4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death, Depression, Malfoy Manor, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linny4ever/pseuds/Linny4ever
Summary: Hermione's flashbacks rush in and take a toll upon her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Mudbloods and Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings apply. There is actual dialogue from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I do not own JK Rowling's work. Other then that this is an original piece.

I looked in the mirror for the first time in a very long time. The bushy haired girl was no longer there. Instead my rib cage was showing through and I was bruised and looked dreadful. And then I saw the crimson gashes upon my wrist.  
Mudblood  
Flashbacks pummeled in  
"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except.... except for the Mudblood."

Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix hit him across the face: the blow echoed around the room.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them ¨ yet."  
She seized me away from Harry, from Ron, and I tried to keep quiet and not give her the satisfaction of having me for her pure loath and hate of muggle borns.   
I hear Ron and Harry screaming my name and trying to get away from the snatchers and the rest of the manor, from the sounds of it they did not succeed.  
Draco stared at me, and I looked away. By the time I dared to look back up he was gone. Bellatrix gave a sound of pure disgust and shoved me against the wall. I felt blood seep through the rats of hair and heard ringing through my ears.  
“Dirty blood will surge from your skin you filthy little mudblood.” I stayed silent. The faster this was over with the better, I just prayed that Harry and Ron would make it out of here before Voldemort arrived to demolish them.  
I looked into her eyes, those coal coloured eyes that were dark and alluring. Dementors could never have taken that corrupt look from her eyes, not even the kiss. She reached down in between her breasts and pulled a blade hidden in her robes.  
“Oh is Mrs. Lestrange going to use a mudblood contraption on filthy mudblooded granger? Could not bare to use only the best of pureblooded magic from your wand to end me? How considerate” I sneered. She lunged me further and banged me into the wall repeatedly, and held the blade against my wrist.  
“How dare you speak to me? I am the descent of the noble black family, purest of blood, and you filthy magic stealing thief dare speak to me? I should tear your tongue out of your head and feed it to Greyback. Though he would probably puke, muggle blood doesn’t taste very good, especially after being spilled.” She cackled and shoved the knife into my wrist.   
I screamed, and felt black rushing in but the pain was too much to dare pass out. I felt her carving letters into my skin, I looked down to nothing but blood. Blood seeping from the veins, the power and dignity I once felt flowing down to the marble floors of the manor. Lestrange wiped the blood with her robe a little revealing mudblood edged into my bruised skin.   
“How clever” I managed to yelp. She dug the blade further into my skin to deepen the words. I screamed and screamed.  
“Quiet. You’re voice isn’t needed to be heard!” She screamed.  
“Go to hell” I mumbled.  
“Where did you get this sword? WHERE?” She shrieked and pulled out the noble Sword of Gryffindor.  
“W-we found it along the journey in the woods-”  
"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"

"We found it ¨C we found it ¨C PLEASE!"

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

“HERMIONE” I head my name being screamed from down below.  
The witch dug the blade further and further and bangedme into the wall slashing here and there with the blade. She spat in my face. Her rotten breath yelling in my face.  
"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"  
I screamed louder, not bearing the unforgivable curse coursing through my body.  
“PLEASE-”  
"How did you get into my vault?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault.... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"  
“It is I swear on the love of Merlin!-” I gasped  
Lucius ran up yanking Griphook along with him.   
“GRIPHOOK!”  
“Yes Mrs. Lestrange?”  
Bellatrix pulled the blade against Griphook.  
“Is this the real true sword of Gryfindor?” Griphook looked blank.  
"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"  
"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.  
Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it.

"Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!"

And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.  
I screamed.   
"And I think," said Bellatrix's voice, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ron had burst into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked around, shocked; she turned her wand to face Ron instead  
"Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Harry, who had sprinted after Ron. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Greyback wheeled about; Harry yelled, "Stupefy!" and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands; Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Panting, Harry peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bellatrix's.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat: Harry saw beads of blood appear there.

"All right!" he shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his feet, Ron did the same with Wormtail's. Both raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"  
I whimpered and blacked out. Before I knew it we were in the cottage that Bill and Fleur reside in.  
I collapsed and started sobbing. The flashback seemed all too real and I felt a panic. I sobbed on the ripped linoleum floor. I sobbed and sobbed.  
“I can’t breathe!” I screamed,  
And screamed….  
And screamed.  
Nobody came.  
I reached up and grabbed a random prescription bottle. I poured the contents into the palm of my hand and shoved them down my throat. I grabbed my phone and blasted some Green Day. I got up and walked to my room and grabbed some parchment and a quill. My hands were shaking. I harshly scribbled   
I’m sorry.  
And awaited my death.  
I curled into a ball and then blackness came upon me.


End file.
